Private Valentine's
by Miistical
Summary: The first thing Adrien noticed when he woke up was the warmth.


The first thing Adrien noticed when he woke up was the warmth.

The soft duvet he had curled beneath just the night before covered him up to his shoulders. The white blanket breathed easy in the summer and kept in the heat in the winter, but it was not the bedding that had his body relaxed and pliant. No, it had everything to do with his bedmate.

Adrien snuggled into the soft yet steady hold Marinette had on him even in sleep, his broader body fitting perfectly in the contours of Marinette's gentle curves. The messy haired man breathed in the scent of his fiancée, his nose buried in the the slope of Marinette's throat, the scent of strawberry and vanilla clashing in a delicious consequence of her shampoo and body soap.

After a few moments of just basking in Marinette's presence, Adrien slowly blinked into full consciousness, only for his bleary eyes to widen in pleasant surprise. Usually Adrien would wake to Marinette's soft smile, the shorter of the two having a habit of watching Adrien sleep in the morning, but it was Adrien who woke first instead. Green eyes slowly roamed over the sleeping woman's face and took in the many details that created the perfect image he swore lived behind her Ladybug mask. Her hair, though mussed from sleep, framed her face perfectly, her lips smoothed from her signature pout, and, Adrien noted with heart-swelling interest, that Marinette actually looked _calm_ while asleep. Marinette could be serene from time to time, content even, but even Adrien had to admit that, out of the many things one could say, Marinette was never truly calm. She never stopped moving, stopped working, and it was another thing Adrien loved about her.

The thought caused a tingle to rush through Adrien, leaving him light-headed and light-hearted. Adrien gently leaned forward and softly kissed his beautiful bedmate, Marinette's lips warming him like no blanket could. The young man noted the slight curl of Marinette's lips and allowed himself a secret smile as he quietly made his way out of their bed and, after taking a moment to stretch awake, left the bedroom.

Adrien, with only a thin pair of sweatpants to give him modesty, slowly walked down the hallway and into their apartment's main living area. He paused to take in the silence and light beams of light that only came early in the morning before taking off for the kitchen. With a precision that only manifested from years of practice, he quickly made himself a cup of tea and then made Marinette her signature cup of black coffee, her cream and sugar awaiting her normal massive amounts.

He breathed in the aroma of the citrus and took a cautious sip as he stood in front of the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony. After a beat of thought, Adrien slid the doors aside and stepped out to the railing, the air a little biting but the sun took care to get rid of any chill. As a night owl, Adrien never really took to mornings and preferred sunsets to any sunrise; but there was just something about the streaks of color that enraptured him.

 _'Maybe I could get up earlier if this is what I'd be waking up to,'_ he thought, his eyes glued on the slowly rising sun and the colors it created. As Adrien continued to drink his tea and settle in to watch the world wake up, he never noticed his fiancée get progressively closer.

When Marinette had woken to an empty bed and the smell of freshly brewed coffee, she knew exactly where Adrien was. However, that didn't stop the swift, yet brief, flood of terror that came with not knowing where he was. Marinette usually woke before her _chaton_ just so that she could have time to make sure Adrien was safe in their home; that he was still there with her. Ever since an attack gone rouge, Marinette was abnormally protective over her soon-to-be husband, but she always doubted that Adrien disliked it no matter how often he complained.

Thankfully Marinette recovered quickly and lovingly shook her head in fond amusement—of course the first thing Adrien does is make tea and coffee. _'I doubt he could even function correctly if he didn't have caffeine in the morning,'_ she thought. Marinette chuckled to herself at the image of Adrien finding nothing to jump-start him for the day. Though, of course, that's where Marinette came in. With a smirk she thought of the many different ways she could _persuade_ her darling fiancé into having enough energy for the day and her mood significantly increased as she walked into the living room. When Marinette finally realized that a bit more confidence had Adrien weak in the knees, she regularly made sure to use that to her advantage.

The black haired woman followed the fragrance of Adrien's tea to the balcony. Marinette paused, her hand on the door, and just watched her fiancé for a few seconds. Adrien was wearing a just pair of red pajama pants and the back of his neck still had a smattering of old love bites. Marinette's eyes prodded at the areas and decided that she would have to try harder on making them visible - while Adrien was normally pale, his sudden tan hid some of her previous hickeys.

Tearing her gaze away from Adrien's neck, Marinette's eyes slid up to the bird nest that Adrien called hair. At any other time of the day Adrien would be literally picture perfect, but the morning was a time of Chat Noir levels of messy hair. A huff of mirth escaped her before she could control herself and she saw Adrien tense before relaxing and turning to his fiancée. Adrien greeted Marinette with a breathy, "Good morning."

Marinette responded in kind and slowly slunk from her position from the door over to Adrien's chair. Without any hesitance, Marinette quietly padded over to Adrien. The blond man shifted over and placed his tea on a small coffee table to his right before opening his arms toward his Lady. Marinette ducked her head to hide her growing smile and gently lowered herself onto Adrien's lap; her back pressed against Adrien's firm chest, her head rested on Adrien's shoulder. The blond man pressed a steadfast kiss on Marinette's forehead and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, my Lady."

The young woman, true to character, immediately flushed a light pink. She could not contain the smile that curved her mouth even more and murmured back, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, _chaton_."

The couple returned their attention to the sunrise and spent the next few minutes just enjoying the moment with each other. Ever since their first disastrous Valentine's Day together - Marinette completely forgot due to her overbearing classwork and Adrien went far too overboard for Marinette's humble tastes - they had decided that a day spent by themselves was perfect.

Soon enough Adrien started feeling hunger pangs and with great reluctance gently removed his fiancée from his lap. Marinette quirked her eyebrows in bemusement as Adrien lowered her back to the chair. He took a moment to give Marinette a quick kiss on the cheek and then ducked back into their apartment. The blue eyed woman followed Adrien with her eyes until he disappeared from view entirely, which then prompted Marinette to go after her mischievous lover.

Adrien was taking out different pans, making a racket throughout it all. When the green eyed man noticed Marinette's bemused expression, he pouted and whined, "What?!"

The heroine shrugged and elegantly waved her hand before tucking it beneath her chin. "Oh nothing, just watching a very beautiful man about to make a fool out of himself."

"Hey!" Adrien yelled, affronted but not offended. "You always cook in the morning, let me try!"

"Kitten," Marinette drawled, her smirk only growing, "there's a _reason_ why I'm the one to cook."

Adrien, not admitting defeat, scoffed, "Yeah, because you get up before me."

"Because the last time you tried to cook it ended with the fire department."

"That was one time! I've gotten better!"

"Oh, really?" Marinette purred, her eyes bright and intense. "Want to prove that?"

Adrien turned his head, his pride refusing to quail beneath Marinette's voice. "Of course!"

The taller of the two had just effectively signed away his day because in the next moment he was surrounded by Marinette. Pan hovering protectively over his chest, Adrien was confronted by his sweet, and sometimes scary, fiancée. The woman's hands pressed into Adrien's biceps, her nails lightly digging into his muscles, as her breath hot puffs on his clavicle. Swallowing a gasp at the sudden closeness, Adrien tensed when Marinette muttered into his skin, "So you won't mind if I help?"

Eyes wide and cheeks completely red, Adrien shakily replied, "Y-yeah, I don't mind."

Suddenly Marinette was ten feet away and by the stove, her arms crossed and smile shark-like. The heat left with her and Adrien couldn't help shivering at the cold. The movement didn't escape Marinette and the leer that followed had Adrien nearly sprinting to the pantry. While Marinette usually left the more perverse behavior to her darling Chat, there were just some days she loved messing with him. For the next few minutes it was just Adrien escaping Marinette's glinting eyes and teasing grin.

After a good ten minutes of just watching Adrien get progressively tenser, Marinette swept in from where she stood in front of the refrigerator. Marinette placed one hand on the counter to Adrien's left and turned off the stove with her right. Instantly Adrien turned around with a yelp, "Marinette! I'm trying to cook!"

Marinette just slithered her arms around her fiancée's neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth, stifling any more objections. Leaning in, Marinette deepened the kiss and let her tongue swipe against Adrien's. Adrien broke away with a gasp, his pupils blown wide and chest heaving. In one final burst of stubbornness, though he was already lifting one of Marinette's legs around his hips, said breathlessly, "What - what about breakfast?"

Marinette pulled herself up onto Adrien's hips and breathed, "The food will still be here; pleasuring you is far more important."

As Adrien nearly ran back to their bedroom, all Marinette could do was laugh and think, _'Best Valentine's Day. Ever.'_


End file.
